


home is where the heart is

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: ADHD Twilight Sparkle, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Living Together, Low Self-Esteem, Redemption, Romance, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet, Sunset comes to live with Twilight AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunset thought it would be harder, living in Equestria after being gone for so many years.But Twilight has other plans, and a lot of it involves helping Sunset love herself. The thing is, though, they end up falling in love with each other too.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	home is where the heart is

Twilight was not very good at being subtle. It was cute, though, in her own way, watching her pace back and forth and pull out book after book from her library. She would open it, read a page or two, and close it again in frustration before finding another and repeating the process. After a few months at living at her castle, Sunset knew her well enough that this was her way of screaming “I want to talk to you about something but I don’t know how to tell you!” The library was extremely big, so Twilight would probably continue for about 30 more books until she gave up, which would give Sunset time to think about what was the big issue.

Sunset tried not to giggle and continued reading through her Starswirl the Bearded novel from the floor of the library. At first, she would get slightly annoyed from watching Twilight stress out when she could just tell her, but now she knew that it was probably for a good reason. From the time she had known her, the princess was always worrying about something and when she wasn’t, she was reading or sleeping (but Sunset was willing to bet that she continued to worry throughout that too). 

“Find the one already?” Today, she felt like teasing. “What are you looking for, anyway? Want me to ask Spike?”

“No, no, that’s not it…” She hadn’t even noticed Sunset’s question. About 4 books lifted from the shelf and flipped open before being shut again, and Twilight let out a groan of frustration. “I have the biggest library in Equestria and I can’t even find something I want to read. I’ve either read something a billion times, or,” Twilight frowned at the book she was holding with her magic, “are just uninteresting.”

“The all-powerful Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle can’t find something to read? Something really is wrong.” Sunset raised a brow. This was worse than she had thought. “Nothing interests you? Really?”

“No!” She floated down to the floor close to Sunset in distress. “I want to read everything at once but I can’t even focus on one thing long enough to actually start reading.” She gave a childish pout and shook her head. “I feel like if I don’t read something new I’ll faint.” 

“Have you tried the ancient scrolls Celestia lent you? She dropped them by last week.”

“Already read, front and back. I don’t want to bother the princess about it, though…” Twilight sat and sighed, looking behind her at the bookshelves in a way that made Sunset feel warm. “Sorry that I’m putting this on you, but…” Her eyes drifted to Sunset’s book, and she gave a soft sigh.

“Yes, you can have a look through mine.” Sunset lifted the book from her cushion and sent it her way. “I thought you might like it anyway, but I didn’t want to bother your… er, meticulous search.”

Twilight opened the novel and grew silent as she read through the pages. It was a modern rendition of Starswirl the Bearded, not as good as the originals, but it was nicer for a younger audience and full of corny teenage romance and oddly descriptive action. It was a pretty cliche book, but it was a little comforting even if Sunset didn’t want to admit it. 

She flipped through a page once, twice, even three times. Bingo.

“Where did you pick this up…?” Twilight lifted it in the air with her magic and squinted at the words. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Starswirl the Bearded story like this. It’s… kind of bad, but good at the same time?”

“I know, right? It’s from the other world.” Sunset rose from her cushion and trotted over to Twilight. “You can borrow it if you want. I brought like, six of them when I came to live here. Didn’t I tell you?” Twilight’s eyes grew wide like stars at the mention of six. Even if she was a princess and a pony of refined literary taste, she still fell prey to books like that. “You can read them all if you’d like. I have them in my room.”

“I’ll take it.” Twilight smiled and set the book behind her. “But before I dig into that…”

Oh, here it comes.

“I had something I wanted to ask you.” Sunset always hated propositions like this. Was Twilight going to ask her to leave? Maybe tell her to go back to the other world? Sunset wasn’t paranoid, not on Twilight’s level, but there was always that one thing in the back of her mind that would remind her that she’s not completely in the clear here, that she’s still a villain, and- “Will you go to the gala with me? In Canterlot.”

“What?”

“Oh, you know. That big dance Princess Celestia hosts every year. Rarity’s going to sew another set of dresses since our other ones are a little ‘out of style’,” Sunset can practically hear Rarity’s voice, “So I know you moved in last winter, and, well…” 

“Are you sure your friends are okay with me going?” Sunset looked at the floor. She had met them before at Twilight’s birthday party, and they were exactly like her own friends in her world, but... different. They were nice and all, but the air always felt tense around them. Notably because they had no idea who she was, and they only knew her as that one pony who stole Twilight’s crown and almost killed her in another world. Remember when I kinda made life living hell for your best friend when she traveled to another universe, who also happens to be the pony I’m staying with right now? was not a nice sentence starter. “I don’t want to make anypony uncomfortable.”

“You’re not! I asked them, and they’re all okay with it.” Twilight beamed. “Pinkie Pie hasn’t stopped asking me what you like for your birthday, Rarity wants to make you a dress, and Fluttershy’s, well, shy, but she still wants to meet you! They were all happy to say yes when I asked.”

Twilight had helped her every step of the way without being asked to. Whether it was getting Sunset updated with pony terminology or helping her with her magic, or simply just being around to make Sunset feel safer, Twilight would do it. It was hard to not get annoyed by the third time Twilight had asked, ‘do you need any help?’ 

However, their daily routine consisted of those little moments, where Sunset felt sure of herself and the boundaries between her and Twilight were torn down. It was nice that she was so dedicated to making her feel at home; Sunset didn’t need much to feel that way now.

Maybe a little too dedicated. This felt like it was going too far.

“But aren’t all of your friends going? You don’t need me there.” Sunset looked away. It felt bad saying no, but it was the only response she could think of. There was no way she could say yes, meet ponies who might still resent her. Was she really redeemed? She didn’t know.

Twilight walked closer to her with a sympathetic look in her eyes. She sat down next to her and gently extended a wing to her, and Sunset felt like she might die right then and there.

“No, they’re not, because you won’t be there. Besides, they’re your friends now too, you know? I understand if you feel too uncomfortable, I won’t force you, but just think about it. I think the gala would be a really good step in your progress!” She gave her an encouraging smile, but Sunset looked away in embarrassment. Twilight was kind, and accepting, and even adorable in her most annoying moments, but deep in Sunset’s heart, she knew she didn’t deserve any of this.

“Well, I think you’re the only one keeping track of my ‘steps in progress.’” Twilight’s eyes grow softer, and Sunset can’t help but feel awful. Still, she keeps quiet, staring at her hooves awkwardly. “Everyone else must still… you know.” While the entirety of Equestria was not made aware of Sunset’s crimes, most of Canterlot was aware of her little rebellion against Celestia, and she was still considered an outsider. Living in Ponyville was easier because nopony knew her name, but going back to Canterlot was like walking straight into a trap. Twilight meant well, but something still felt wrong about it all.

“I don’t think so.” Twilight shifted her wings the way she always did when she was thinking about something. “You’re trying really hard, and I know everypony can see that. As far as I know, no one thinks of you as a villain anymore.” Sunset found that hard to believe, but the softness of Twilight’s wings and the gentleness of her voice made it impossible to argue. “And even if someone did, you shouldn’t worry about that. We both know you’re doing amazing, and that’s what matters.”

“You’re such a good princess it hurts,” Sunset said with a sigh, nodding in Twilight’s direction. “Okay, okay. You got me. I’ll go, but if anypony’s uncomfortable by me, I’m going to leave, okay?” Almost instantly Twilight’s eyes light up and a grin spread across her face. She gave Sunset a hug, something Sunset herself is still getting used to, and in between feathers and hooves there is no way she can back out now. 

“I know it’s hard, but I really want you to enjoy yourself and just forget about stuff like that. You deserve to relax and have fun.” Twilight let Sunset go (and Sunset silently wished she hadn’t) before picking up the slim Starswirl the Bearded book. “If you’re sure.” 

This all felt… weird. It had been some time now since Twilight had convinced her to come back to Equestria, and even walking felt odd. It was nostalgic in a way, every small detail of pony life, but Sunset couldn’t help but struggle. No hands or thumbs— jeez, how she missed thumbs!— made life harder, even when her magic allowed her to do anything her hands could do and more. It was embarrassing, and most of all, frustrating. To have to unlearn everything she perfected over years of being human and try to relearn everything she used to be before all of that was the absolute worst. Yet, Sunset never wanted to go back to her old life.

Equestria was hard to live in, yes, but something about it felt right. Sunset had never intended to stay with Twilight, (who was a princess now!), and while Twilight always said Sunset was free to leave and do whatever she wanted, she never felt like leaving. It was an odd feeling, to be so completely alien and yet feel like there was something tying her to Equestria, when just a few years ago she wanted nothing to do with it. Maybe Twilight was a part of that, but it was hard to express.

“I’m sure.” Sunset wasn’t as stubborn as she used to be. Despite her anxiety about it, maybe this meant that she was finally ready to stay in Equestria. Hopefully, anyway. “Just… Okay, can I tell you something?”

“Anything.” She gave Sunset a reassuring nod, putting her hooves next to her own. Now, this was going to be even more embarrassing to say.

“I don’t know how to dance… like a pony. I kind of forgot all about that in the other world.” She took a few steps back, awkwardly laughing at herself like some kind of idiot. “I don’t know what you’ll think of that, but-”

“Sunset.” It took a few seconds for her to acknowledge she was being talked to.

“Yes?” She asked reluctantly, hoping that she didn’t just ruin the moment.

“Say no more.” The princess pressed a kiss on her cheek, making her burn like the sun itself. “We can practice! I’m not a very good dancer either, but I can try teaching you.” Twilight trotted in her place, laughing in relief. “For a second I thought you were going to change your mind. Of course it’s fine that you don’t know how to dance!”

“Haha, yeah…” Sunset smiled sheepishly. “Not that we have to dance at the gala or anything. I know you’re busy, so you’d probably go with Celestia, or-”

“No, I want to dance with you. It’s your first time in Canterlot in how many years? We have to make the night as worth it as possible!” She gave her a reassuring nuzzle. “Besides, the Princess is going to be busy, and I can see her any day. This night with you is special.”

It felt nice to hear that. It had been a while since anyone had described a night with Sunset as “special” and at first, she didn’t know if she could laugh awkwardly or smile. She still felt alienated in this world, but over time, she was getting better and better. With Twilight at her side, progress seemed natural; no matter the situation, she was sure that her little bookworm would be there to cutely annoy her through it. And she personally wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“Hey, Twi?”

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” Twilight’s face lit up the way it would when she was reading a good book or got a letter from Celestia, and Sunset couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Call it corny, or maybe cliche, but she kept her grounded and most of all, comfortable. Equestria felt like home not because she was from there, but because Twilight was next to her for everything even when she wasn’t deserving of it. “I mean it.”

“I know you do.” Twilight touched her horn with hers as a sign of affection. “I love you too.”

And wow, how it felt good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece. I hope you all have a lovely Valentine's Day! I don't have a lot of experience writing fluff but I hope this was worth it.


End file.
